Inmune
by Kali Beilschmidt
Summary: Vash y Erika son los únicos sobrevivientes de toda la ciudad. Pero, ¿A qué sobrevivieron?. A una pandemia. ¿Por qué? Son los únicos inmunes y la última esperanza de rescatar a la humanidad. {CANCELADO}


En medio de amplios terrenos verdes y perfectamente podados había una gran mansión blanca, todas sus ventanas estaban rotas y las sillas de jardín manchadas de sangre, incluso había un cadaver o dos detrás de las macetas. Todo el caos se debía a la pandemia. No tenía cura, nadie sabía de donde había salido, pero azotó a la población de una manera tan rápida y uniforme que casi no hubo sobrevivientes, los infectados encajaban perfectamente con el modus operandi de un zombie, un portador infectaría a otras personas mediante una mordida y se alimentaria cuando fuera necesario con carne humana.

En esa pequeña localidad solo habían sobrevivido dos personas. Los hermanos Zwingli, eran técnicamente idénticos a pesar de tener un par de años de diferencia, con sus cabelleras rubias apenas rozando sus hombros y sus expresivos ojos azul verdoso. Vash era el mayor, un adolescente violento e inteligente y Erika, la menor, era una jovencita que actuaba como una pequeña princesa, eran inseparables y al parecer también inmunes a la enfermedad.

Vash había tomado la decisión de abandonar la casa poco antes de que anocheciera, pues los zombies estaban muy inactivos a partir de la puesta de sol, y también creía que todo ese ambiente le hacia mal a su hermanita. Varias veces la había visto tratando de jugar al té con la servidumbre zombificada que rondaba por la casa, Vash nunca se tomó la molestia de matarlos a todos , pues por alguna razón nunca le habían hecho daño ni a él ni a su hermana.

Erika no puso objeciones al saber que abandonaría su hogar, pues se había convertido en un infierno viviente, aunque dudaba que las pesadillas podrían irse con tan solo mudarse.

Por suerte encontraron ropa apropiada para la ocasión, pues realmente estaban preparados para casi todo en la mansión Zwingli, se habían puesto unos pantalones militares de color verde, con una amplia chaqueta oscura y abotonada y un par de botas negras para cada quien. Por precaución también estaban decentemente armados , pues Erika tenía una pequeña hacha y una pistola para situaciones extremas y Vash tenía un rifle y aproximadamente otras tres armas de fuego, las cuales no habían sido realmente difíciles de conseguir, pues su padre era un gran aficionado de la cacería y la catástrofe, entre otras cosas. Caminaron por horas sin encontrase a una sola persona y estaba empezando a darles sueño.

Erika recordaba con claridad como la enfermedad había llegado a su casa, su mamá había estado de viaje y cuando regresó estaba en un terrible estado, su padre la cuidaba día y noche sin descansar pero la condición de su madre parecía empeorar, una tarde que iba a visitarla en su cuarto la encontró mordiendo el cuello de su padre, arrancando trozos de su piel con los dientes, regando la sangre por todos lados, dos criadas trataron de sepáralos pero una fue mordida por su padre y la fue brutalmente despedazada por su mamá. La pequeña se quedó parada al pie de la puerta, contemplando horrorizada la matanza, hasta que su hermano la sacó de ahí y la encerró en el armario de su cuarto.

Lo único que recuerda después de eso son los estruendos de la escopeta al disparar, para cuando su hermano fue a recogerla toda la servidumbre estaba zombificada y Vash estaba lleno de sangre. Durante los días siguientes se dieron cuenta de que los zombies no les presentaban problema alguno y decidieron ignorar a los que quedaban, pues Vash había matado solo a una pequeña parte de todos. Pero era demasiado, ninguno de los dos habría podido soportar un día más ahí. Por más que lo intentaran, sus vidas ya no podrían ser normales.

Erika no sé dio cuenta de que Vash ya no estaba caminando a su lado, pero se volteó justo a tiempo para ver a la figura que la dejaría inconsciente.

Solo podía concentrarse en la tela que le cubría la cabeza mientras la arrastraban por lo que parecía ser pasto, probablemente no estaban muy lejos de donde había perdido el conocimiento, pero de pronto sintió que unos brazos fuertes la levantaban y el miedo la empezó a invadir, se sacudió y trató de mover sus extremidades, pero estaban atadas. Por fin le removieron el saco de la cabeza y la sentaron en el piso. "No tenemos que llevárnosla, ya tenemos al mayor" la chica que había hablado le dio a Erika escalofríos, su largo cabello marrón claro le llegaba hasta la cintura y estaba atado con un moño azul marino, estaba usando unos amplios pantalones azules

, como si de un uniforme de soldado se tratara ,una playera de tirantes blancos, que estaba manchada de sangre y botas negras estilo militar, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fueron sus ojos de un extraño tono que oscilaba entre el azul y el violeta "Yo también podría dejar a mi propia hermana" la pequeña dirigió la mirada a quien ahora estaba hablando, un joven alto y pálido, con el cabello tan claro que casi era blanco, se vestía exactamente igual que la chica, pero usaba una larga bufanda manchada de fluidos extraños, sus ojos también brillaban en un extraño tono violeta. Ambos observaron a la pequeña antes de la chica se hincara frente a la menor, acercándose lo suficiente como para que sus narices se rozaran. La chica le susurró entre dientes con un tono que hizo que a Erika se le erizaran los vellos de la nuca,"Más vale que no seas un desperdicio de tiempo, muñeca" sacó una pequeña navaja de uno de sus bolsillos y pasó ambos brazos detrás del pequeño cuerpo de la menor para cortar las cuerdas con las que estaba atada, luego prosiguió a cortar las de las piernas. Cuando la joven terminó y se levantó, extendió la mano para ayudar a Erika a levantarse también. Pronto estaba siguiendo a los dos extraños, convencida de que pronto la asesinarían, pero después de un par de minutos de caminar se encontraron con una camioneta negra, de esas que tienen espacio para cargar atrás, sentado en la parte de atrás estaba Vash, todas las armas y pertenencias personales que estaban bajo posesión de los hermanos en el centro del espacio de carga.

Erika trató de correr hacia su hermano pero el chico de la bufanda la detuvo con tan sólo mirarla.

"Vanya, ¿quién conduce?" Cuando la chica desconocida hablaba con el chico desconocido su voz sonaba mucho más dulce "Tú, yo tengo que hablar con nuestro amigo y la señorita irá contigo enfrente" pero cuando el desconocido le hablaba a la chica, sonaba como si tuviera miedo. Vash no reaccionó cuando el desconocido se sentó a su lado en la parte de carga y Erika en el asiento del copiloto. "Abróchate el cinturón muñeca" Erika hizo lo que le pidió con las manos algo temblorosas "Mi nombre es Natalya, yo ya sé quien eres, no te asustes, si tienes que hacer tus necesidades, o tienes hambre , tendrás que esperar un rato" la voz de Natalya se había suavizado en cuanto entró al auto, como si una sensación de alivio se hubiera apoderado de ella, de vez en cuando Erika miraría por la ventana hasta que un objeto tirado en el pasto captó su atención, un abrigo morado ensangrentado y hecho pedazos justo al lado del camino. Reconocería esa prenda en donde fuera. El abrigo de Roderich.

Mientras tanto, en la parte de atrás, Vash estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por no tomar un arma y tratar de llevarse a su hermanita. Sus entrañas se revolvían por el miedo que ese tipo le provocaba, pero al parecer no tenía malas intenciones, por lo que había averiguado, el extraño y su hermana eran parte de un grupo cazador, dedicado a aniquilar a los zombies, y estaban buscando a los sobrevivientes de la región. También le explicó que los llevarían a una zona segura, donde había más personas. Pero las cosas se pusieron raras cuando el extraño le preguntó sobre cómo había sobrevivido, Vash no pudo darle una explicación concreta y muy seguido sus ojos se desviarían al camino. Pero un objeto rasgado y en un estado deplorable le llamó la atención y mientras la camioneta se alejaba velozmente de esa mancha morada al rubio lo inundaron los recuerdos. El sonido del piano a altas horas de la noche, las rodillas raspadas, el olor a chocolate caliente. Y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pues Roderich no volvería a tocar para el.

Notando su distracción, el extraño le tocó el hombro y le hablo en voz muy baja "Perdón por no haberlo dicho antes, pero mi nombre es Ivan y mi hermana es Natalya, y prometo que a donde vamos es seguro" Vash asintió y se relajó un poco, lo peor que le podrían hacer era separarlo de su hermana, y al parecer eso no iba a pasar.

Pasaron horas y horas hasta que Natalya dejó de conducir y salió del auto sin decir nada, lo cual preocupó mucho a los hermanos Zwingli, ¿qué podría estar pasando?. Nada realmente, pues se habían detenido para comer y descansar un rato en un claro, el terreno era plano y estaba cubierto por pasto verde y reluciente, y el sol apenas se estaba asomando por el horizonte. Mala hora para detenerse, pues los zombies reanudaban su actividad al amanecer, pero nadie puso un pero, pues todos estaban cansados y tenían hambre. Todos se sentaron en el pasto, Erika recargaba la cabeza en el hombro de Vash mientras ambos mordisqueaban sándwiches de mermelada de fresa desabrida y el otro par de hermanos también comían hombro con hombro. Nadie hablaba, nadie se movía. Los gruñidos distantes de los zombies podían ser escuchados con facilidad, los horrorosos graznidos de aves negras le quitaban belleza al ya casi terminado amanecer que iluminaba el verde campo y les daba calor a los cuatro viajeros. Natalya podía distinguir a la masa gris de infectados acercándose lentamente, los consideraba dianas perfectas.

Al mismo tiempo los hermanos cazadores se levantaron del pasto, dirigieron a Vash a la parte trasera de la camioneta y sentaron a Erika en el asiento del copiloto para poder desencadenar una lluvia de balas a los infectados, poco después el dúo subió a la camioneta también, pero esta vez Ivan conducía y Natalya disparaba a la enfurecida multitud de infectados, que se acercaba cada vez más. "¡Acelera, acelera!" Era lo único que Erika podía distinguir entre todo el ruido.

Vash tomó su rifle. Y con su puntería letal empezó a derribar a varios infectados para gran sorpresa de Natalya. Disparar. .

Erika estaba tremendamente asustada, aunque se tapaba las orejas con las manos aún escuchaba los sonidos de los disparos y el rechinar de las llantas. Había varios sonidos que trataba de reprimir, los gruñidos, los chorros sangre al caer , las extremidades deformadas por la terrible enfermedad chocando unas contra otras, pues por un tiempo que le pareció como una eternidad así sonaba su hogar, así sonaba su madre mientras despedazaba a su padre, así sonaban las habitaciones. Como un infierno viviente.

Sin querer comenzó a llorar, transportándose mentalmente a la habitación de sus padres, el olor a sangre adhiriéndose a cada centímetro de su piel. No podía soportarlo. Y comenzó a gritar.

"¡Por favor detenlo! ¡Basta! ¡Basta por favor para! ¡Detente!"

El último grito fue tan desgarrador que Ivan pisó los frenos, provocando que su hermana y Vash se tambalearan. "¿Qué te sucede?, ¡Niña!" Pero Erika no escuchó, salió del auto como pudo, sin aliento y casi cayendo al suelo , y se dirigió a la parte trasera de la camioneta, la masa de infectados, aunque reducida, aún letal y acercándose a gran velocidad tenía a todos alarmados, los otros tres viajeros le gritaban a Erika cosas que no escuchaba, pues su mente estaba fija en un objetivo, acabar con cuantos pudiera.

Estiró la mano y tomó la pequeña hacha con la que había salido de casa, y con el grito de un guerrero comenzó a correr hacia la multitud de infectados. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y le hacían difícil su tarea pero eso no la detuvo, blandía la pequeña arma como si de Excalibur se tratara, cortando cualquier trozo de carne que se le cruzara.

Pero ningún zombie parecía detectarla, como si no estuviera ahí del todo. De repente sintió como unos brazos delgados la rodeaban y la cargaban como a un simple costal de verduras.

Era Natalya, parecía herida y ahora estaba casi tan cubierta de sangre como Erika, en cuestión de segundos llegaron de nuevo a la camioneta y la mayor técnicamente la lanzó a la parte de atrás antes de subir ella misma. Antes de cualquiera pudiera decir algo, Ivan arrancó.


End file.
